


One More Miracle

by consultingbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbatch/pseuds/consultingbatch
Summary: John was the one who motivated me to come back safe, despite having left the country more than 24 months ago, secretly, leaving everyone in despair with the news of my "death".I can finally come back to you, John.John Watson.My conductor of light.





	One More Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrangersmilesStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangersmilesStrange/gifts).

> Hey everyone! Here is my first ff in English so I hope it will be okay and enjoyable for the ones who will read it.   
Special thanks to my lovely beta Kat, who helped me in checking the work but especially to Melanie, my sweet and kind friend who has helped me a lot in these months with her constant support. Thank you for having motivated me to start writing and publishing something ♡  
Enjoy!

After two years spent dismantling Moriarty's network, I can finally come back to London. It has been hard, nerve wracking and physically exhausting.  
The plane has landed, and a black car is waiting for me, I’m sure it will take me to the Diogenes Club, where my brother spends most of his time.   
Once sitting on the car's black leather seats, I can get lost in my thoughts for a while and think about the person I’ve kept in my mind during all this time. 

He was the one who motivated me to come back safe, despite having left the country more than 24 months ago, secretly, leaving everyone in despair with the news of my "death".  
I can finally come back to you, John.  
John Watson.   
My conductor of light.

************************

From the moment I met that tormented soldier who came back from Afghanistan, I knew he was different from all the other people I have encountered before. He did seem like an idiot at first, but he wasn't pissed off at of my deductions about his past, his therapist and his sister. He was rather interested and amazed by my reasoning skills.

During our first case, he wasn't scared of following me to crime scenes and on the chase of serial killers. He missed the thrill of dangerous situations and people. Thanks to his nerves of steel, he didn't hesitate to kill that awful cabby once he saw me in danger. 

As he decided to move into 221B, I clearly understood we were sort of...um...attracted to each other. I don't know if it was a mutual need, the need of each other’s presence to fill the void which had accompanied our lives for years. Still, I had found a good person who didn't consider me a freak who solved crimes instead of getting high. 

We went through a lot; we fought against Chinese organised crime, solved a mystery in the countryside about hallucinating fog, and saved the country from a matter of national security. Though the hardest case was fighting against my nemesis, James Moriarty. When we thought we had put him down for a while, he came back, with a far more mind-bending matter. Even when he tried to turn everyone against me, John had always kept believing in me. The only one. Even after the fall. I knew that would surely destroy him. As a matter of fact, it did. It had destroyed me as well. 

I was aware that the feelings John had, were more than simply feelings of friendship. I felt it had grown over the years. The daily care he had for me wasn't just affection for a friend. Those glances towards me when he thought I couldn't see him, his kindness, the nicknames he used. I appreciated those things and it wasn't the only aspect of John I liked. He became the brightest star that shone brightly all over 221B. His eyes were so mesmerizing, and his smile…. His laugh was my favourite melody. I needed to show him I was feeling the same for him, that my heart was beating for him. For him only.

*********************

I have been waiting for this moment for two long years. I don't know if he had been thinking of me, if he had forgotten me because of all the pain I caused him… I don’t know.

The car stops in front of the Diogenes Club. I rush to my brother's office, asking him if he has news of John. Of course, he has, Mycroft knows everything about everyone thanks to CCTV surveillance: he tells me that John had completely moved out of Baker Street that day. I try to recall the place that had become our home, always smelling of Mrs Hudson's specialities and of John's eau de cologne. I couldn’t let him do it: that flat without him would become less cosy, safe and intimate. 

After exchanging a few words with my brother, I go to see the owner of my heart, from a hidden spot in the cemetery where my fake tombstone is. I find the love of my life there, after two years, grieving for my death. Even after what I had done to him, he was waiting. He wanted me back. He still believed in me. He puts his hand on the black marble plaque, almost caressing it, and spends some time talking. I try to get as close as possible and all I can hear is "There’s just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. I can’t believe you did this for real. Stop it. Stop this. Just come… come back. Would you do that, just for me…”

As he heads home, wiping his tears off his eyes and clenching his fists (sign of tension), I can’t help but follow him, keeping my distance. All I can think about is what I could tell him once I knock on the front door…. I am sorry John to have caused you all this pain but as you can see I am here…. Hmm… no, too predictable. I want to tell him, once and for all, what I feel for him. Tell him how much his love, his affection, his gentle manners have saved me from the darkness and elevated me to another dimension, to something I have never experienced before. Something that made my heart beat faster as he said my name. It sounded so good in his voice. It wasn't the way everyone used to pronounce it, but a much softer tone.

As I see him enter the flat, 221B, I wait a few seconds before knocking. I step back and wait for him to open the door. I imagine John, turning back from the stairs and coming to open the black wooden door, which has witnessed so many of our adventures.

After a few seconds, he opens the door. My beautiful John. He hasn't changed that much since I saw him standing looking up at me, with his right hand in the air as if he wanted to catch me. His blonde hair has turned to a shade of grey, his eyes still of the colour of the sea during a storm. As he sees me, standing there, still alive, coming back from death after two years, he staggers. With tears in his eyes, he mumbles something inaudible to my ears. I get closer to him and push him gently towards the closest wall, getting lost in his misty eyes. I wipe his tears away tenderly, his soft skin under my thumbs. We look at each other for a few seconds and then I pull him closer to kiss him. Deep, longing, tasting him, biting his lip. Shivers go down my spine because of the overwhelming sensation I feel inside. As I open my eyes, he is looking at me: he doesn't seem shocked or sad but happy tears run down his cheeks, as if he was waiting for this moment for years as well.   
“I heard what you said before, John. I am sorry for what happened but here’s the miracle you wanted. And let me tell you one more thing. You are the reason I stayed alive during the last two years; I could have easily let everything fall apart but you gave me the strength to come back home. It's always you. John Watson you are my miracle. The best one that could have ever happened in my whole life.”. 

John tears up, still smiling broadly, sighing in happiness. He is the one to get closer this time, to kiss me over and over: all I can see before me is his loving gaze; beaming eyes that shine so brightly in the fading light of Baker Street.


End file.
